


Dance of the Dead

by dokidave



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Drabbles, M/M, drabble prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidave/pseuds/dokidave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It makes him smile to see Dirk smile, to hear him laugh, to see that passionate gleam in his eye when he talks about something he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance of the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: homestuck drabble where dirk is straight and jake is gay but no one believes them.

Jake thinks that he might finally be ready.

He and Dirk have been hanging out a lot lately; tinkering with Dirk's computers and robots, exploring through parks and forests, playing the occasional video game, watching horror movies on Jake's couch.

Which is where they are now, huddled together under a blanket with their knees to their chests, leaning into each other's warmth against the unusual April chill. Dance of the Dead plays on screen in front of them, but that's far from Jake's mind.

He's been thinking a lot lately, about Dirk, and about himself. About how close they've always been and how much closer they've gotten. About the way Dirk feels pressed up against his side when they watch movies together.

It makes him smile to see Dirk smile, to hear him laugh, to see that passionate gleam in his eye when he talks about something he loves.

He thinks... it all might mean something more. It means something when they eat together, when they hold hands, when they sleep together. He's uncertain, though. He's never asked Dirk how he feels about it.

And today is the day.

"Hey, Dirk," he whispers.

"What?" Dirk whispers back.

Jake turns and watches the blue light from the TV flicker on Dirk's face. He bites his lip nervously. He can do this. Of course he can do this; he's the brave and great Jake English. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Dirk asks again. He turns his head toward Jake, but Jake can tell that behind his shades, Dirk's eyes are still trained on the movie.

Jake reaches for them slowly, taking the shades from his friend's face and looking into his eyes. It makes his heart race when Dirk looks back.

"Jake, what the hell," Dirk says. He's not mad, but curious.

The words get caught in Jake's throat. He realizes that he has no idea what to say or how to say it and oh god, this was a stupid idea, he looks like an idiot, hurry up and say something!

He starts, his mouth hangs open but nothing comes out. Goddamnit.

He decides, fuck it, and closes his mouth carefully around Dirk's. Actions speak louder than words, right?

It's warm, but dry, and only lasts for a few seconds before Jake has the courage to look back up to Dirk's eyes. He's not sure he likes what he sees.

_He fucked up, he fucked up, he fucked up--_

"Jake..." Dirk says slowly.

"I'm sorry," spills from Jakes mouth, panic rising in his chest. He can't bear to look anymore, so he stares at the floor.

"I'm flattered, Jake, really, and you know I love you but..."

"I'm sorry," Jake says again. He tries hard to steady his lungs but his heart is beating so loud and his hands are shaking in his lap and he fucked up, _god oh god_.

"Hey, calm down, come on. Just because I don't want to be with you romantically doesn't mean I don't want to be with you." Dirk rubs soothing circles across Jake's back, and his words serve to calm Jake, if only a little. Dirk wraps his arm around Jake's shoulders and leans into him.

Jake sighs and leans back. "I'm sorry," he says again, but not for the kiss. He's apologizing for being dumb enough to think Dirk would say anything less than what he did.

He can't say he feels good about being rejected, but it could have been worse. He really does have the best best friend in the whole world.

**Author's Note:**

> ive never written dirk or jake before so i hope this is at least kind of in character
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
